


Gears | ASK BOOK!!

by Saxophlute12



Series: Gears Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, ask book, for EVERY fic series, guess I'll be doing one of these, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/pseuds/Saxophlute12
Summary: It'sIt's an Ask BookThat's all it is





	Gears | ASK BOOK!!

**Hello and welcome! Please keep all asks appropriate, and enjoy!**

_**Please leave all asks in the comments on THIS CHAPTER ONLY! It makes things MUCH easier!** _


End file.
